It is known in the art to filter intake air into a hair dryer in order to cleanse the air, which is to be blown upon the head and face. Prior art filters have employed various direct filter medias of various densities. However, the coarse filters remove little dust and the fine filters interfere significantly with the airflow. A clogged filter can result in hairdryers that quickly overheat and, as a result, can cycle on and off during normal use.
It is known in the art to utilize electronic precipitators to cleanse air in room air cleaners by charging airborne dust particles and then collecting these charged particles in a grounded filter medium.